


as giants

by driedvoices



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedvoices/pseuds/driedvoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://kh-drabble.livejournal.com">kh_drabble</a> prompt [187]: strength. Riku and Roxas have a conversation. With their fists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as giants

In his defense, Riku had struck first.

(This is not to say that Roxas wasn't expecting it, or that he hadn't provoked it by shifting into a lazy stride and glancing back to the shadows behind him knowingly.)

"Why are you following me?" he says calmly, while Riku struggles to free his keyblade from under Roxas' foot. He doesn't answer, only grimaces and elbows Roxas hard in the stomach. It knocks the wind out of him, that's all. It's not like there's anything worth protecting under his ribcage, anyway. 

Riku stands like a child; slouching, his hip cocked out in a challenge, weapon held far out in front of him like he's remembering that someone once told him not to run with scissors. His jaw is set, defiantly hopeful. Roxas' lips twitch. 

It takes three falls for Riku to stay down. Roxas kneels beside him and looks at him, neck bent like a question. "What, exactly," he says coolly, "were you trying to accomplish?"

Riku makes a move to sit up and Roxas shoves him back down, pins his shoulders. Riku's breathing is labored. It might have something to do with the elbow pressing into his chest, or the indignant way all the blood is rushing to his face. " _Him_ ," Riku spits, and Roxas wrinkles his forehead. 

"Him who?" he asks, mostly uninterested, and decides to press a little harder against Riku's windpipe, just for fun. 

"Sora," Riku coughs, and something in Roxas breaks. Riku sees his flinch and the opportunity he needs, lands a quick jab to Roxas' side that buys him enough time to jump to his feet. He stands at the ready, waiting for retaliation. He rubs his arm against his nose. The red doesn't show up against the black. 

"That wasn't necessary," Roxas says to the pavement, dangerously quiet. He lunges almost quicker than Riku can see. Almost. 

They keep their steady dance: one blow, two others, a miss and then a hit. Riku manages to get in a swipe at Roxas' shins and Roxas gets him cornered against a wall. There is the horrifying sound of metal grinding against metal until Roxas flicks his wrists a certain way and Riku's keyblade goes flying. Roxas wraps a hand around Riku's neck and hisses, " _Why._ "

"I need you," Riku says coldly, "I need you so I can bring him back." 

"Why does what you need matter?" Roxas says. He tightens his fingers. 

"It's not what I need," Riku says, and grins; his teeth are stained dark. "It's what the _worlds_ need. All worlds. Even this one." He laughs, just this side of maniacal. "Besides. What does a Nobody have to fight for?"

Roxas backs away slowly, like a frightened animal. Riku slumps against the wall and spits, keeps his eyes on Roxas until he steps into his own darkness and disappears. 

-

"What happened to _you_?" Axel asks, all cat-eyed and grinning and sharp-edged bones. 

"I lost," Roxas replies, and brushes a finger against his cheek to wipe off someone else's blood.


End file.
